Pikablu
Summary Long ago, 90's or even 80's rumors sparked, There was a yoshi that evolves from dragonite, Missingno, ZZAZZ, Glitches and let's not forget the mew under the truck and there was Pikablu. The biggest rumor ever, Many trainers fell for the rumor and never found it, Not even on the pokemon red and blue ports in the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console can find it. It has been there since before game freak made good ideas like Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. It has been a big sparking trend, Always hiding in the 11th Generation. A long future would pass, 11 generations... In fact it was so hidden arceus doesn't even remember creating it in the first place and our god of pokemon even admits they never created this pokemon in the first place, Wow just wow, I would like to discuss what pokemon created it, But that will be a story for later... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A (Comparable to pokemon like mewtwo and darkrai) I High Ocean Tier+ (A very trending and popular PokeGod) Name: Pikablu, Our great and worshipped PokeGod Origin: PokeGods Gender: Unknown but likely Female. Age: As much years as you kept finding it but likely 16 or higher Classification: The True PokeDex Number #000 Powers and Abllities: Mind Manipulation (Makes you fall for it already), Rumor Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Makes your atoms have a sudden urge to find it), Soul Manipulation (Brainwashes your soul into finding it), Trick Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Automatically sets it the time you try to catch it), Clone Manipulation (If you don't fall for it's elusive tricks, Then it will create MULTIPLES upon MULTIPLES!), Anything else that will get you to find this tricky pokemon, Gameshark Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown but likely ranges from contienet level to dwarf star level+ (Stated to have the electricity of zekrom and raikou combined and is stated to be on par with a full power mewtwo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Lifted your hopes and dreams of finding it and crushed them (Infinite+) Striking Strength: Class XJ+ Durabillty: Very High (Toke hits from all the unova legendaries and shruged them off) Stamina: Overwhemingly High (Lives in the future/11th Pokemon Generation without so much as a single rest while eating candy and sweets) Range: Class PIKACHU+ Standard Equipment: Guns and Swords made out of Lightning Intelligence: Massively Smarter then Infinitely Smarter then Omniscient X 80,000 (Outsmarted The Almighty Red and toke away his sanity trying to find Pikablu.) Weaknesses: Anything that is super effective against a electric/water type i guess? Key: Level 50 I Level 100 Others Notable Victories: The Almighty Red (Look at Intelligence) Pokemon Trainer Jacob Every Other PokeGod Notable Losses: Debunkers (But fooled them back) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Glitches Category:Rumors Category:1989 Trends Category:Mind Control Users Category:Rumor Manipulation Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tricksters Category:Time-Space Users Category:Cloners Category:Gameshark Users Category:Female Characters Category:PokeGods Category:Regeneration Category:Massively Hypersonic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Laser Gun Blade Users Category:Game Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Better than you Category:Will always be better then you Category:Characters that have always been there and will be Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Electric Matter Users Category:Infinite Lifting Category:Smarter then you Category:Higher Dimensional Beings